


Unlikely affection

by orphan_account



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008), robin de noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fae Goodwin is living off of rubbish, and the only food she gets is the food she steals. But the day she almost got caught by the people she stole from, she also got caught by the guy looking for an easy reward. Which happened to run straight into his arms. Now all he has to do is bring her back to the guards and collect his ransom. But will he be able to go through with it though or will Fae run away? Idk you'll have to read it(based on the film 'The Secret of Moonacre')





	

Running again. With an apple in my mouth and a loaf of bread in both hands. Running seems to be all I do these days. But when you don't have any money and you're starving, stealing seems to be the only option. And since I'm not accustomed to stealing, I often get caught in the act, but somehow I always manage to run away. 

With voices shouting behind me I run with all my might towards the forest. None of the townspeople will follow me in here, because of the clan De Noir. They keep to the woods and since everyone's afraid of them this is the best way to get rid of the merchants chasing after me. Now my only problem will be to not get caught by the De noirs.

The forest is so close now, and I can hear the people chasing me, slowing down. I break through the wall of leaves, drop the apple out of my mouth and sprint in between the trees.

The shouting stopped a while ago, but I keep on running until my legs are sore. I slow down a bit to look behind me, just to check that no one is still following me. I'm alone, and I've run further than I thought. I look around me and realize that I don't recognize any of my surroundings and the sky's started darkening. My whole body is shaking and I'm gasping for air, until I hear a twig break behind me. I hold my breath and my heart starts pounding in my ears. I turn my head to look behind me, and see a figure dressed only in black, walking towards me. The person is alone and looking down. They haven't seen me, so I muster up the last of my strength and start running as fast as my body will let me the opposite way of the stranger.

I've been running for what feels like hours and while still sprinting I look behind me to see if the person has been following me. Suddenly I crash head first into what I first think is a tree, but when I hear a groan and a thump of my own and someone else's body hitting the dirt I know it's another stranger. I groan loudly when we slam our foreheads together, and my eyesight starts getting fuzzy. As I'm lying on top of this stranger unable to move I try to focus on his face. His eyes are squeezed together, probably in pain because he has just been knocked down. He's got charcoal smudged under his eyes. His brown curly hair is all messed up and the hat that before was on his head is lying next to the bread I stole, a couple meters away. While I groggily stare at him he starts opening his eyes, and without me even realizing, throws our bodies around so he sits on top of me and he's pinned my arms down with his knees. I try to struggle against his weight, but I've taken quite a blow to my head, so I end up, for the time being, just lying weakly back down in the dirt. The boy looks at me with dark curious eyes, while I try to assess him. If he had still been affected by the blow to his head, I could've probably slipped away from him. But since the grogginess has worn off him, he doesn't budge an inch when I try kicking him off. I try kicking my knees into his back, but all it does is make him grin.

"Why are you laughing?!" I yell frustrated that I can't even get him to flinch.

Suddenly his expression goes dark, and I shut my mouth quickly remembering the situation, and fear starts bottling up in me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my woods at this time of the night?" He sneers.

I gulp and open my mouth to answer, but I don't know what to tell him. Should I tell him I'm running from the people I stole from, or should I tell him I'm just a hungry girl wandering the woods?

"What do you mean your woods..." I hesitantly ask.

"You don't know who I am?" He tilts his head and once again looks curiously at me. "Then you must not be from around here! - why were you running, girl?" He suddenly asks, and I try to gulp down the lump in my throat.

"I-I wasn't..." I stutter and my eyes flicker shortly to the stolen goods lying a short distance away. His eyes follow mine, and I start struggling against his weight again.

"You're a thief!" he exclaims while I hit him in the back with my knees, "- well someone must want you back! I should go collect the reward!" He quickly stands up, pulling me with him. "What?! No!" I try protesting, but before I can resist he's swung me over his shoulders with a firm grasp around my wrists and knees.


End file.
